The Weather in Yosemite
by No Tribble At All
Summary: Uhura's curious: How exactly did a top navigator like Chekov managed to get lost with Sulu on Shore Leave in Yosemite?  Set after the Shore Leave in The Final Frontier.


**A/N: Because I can. Because Sulu and Chekov are wonderful and adorable, both seperately and together. And because the scene in The Final Frontier when they were lost was too good an opportunity to pass up. **

**Reading it is good. Reviewing it is better. Flattery will get you everywhere. **

* * *

The bridge was quiet. Eerily so. The Enterprise had a skeleton crew, and with her highest commanding officers currently elsewhere, her bridge was playing host to only three crewmembers: a communications officer, helmsman and navigator. Uhura smiled to herself before turning to Sulu and Chekov and standing. She walked confidently across the bridge before turning and leaning on the centre console.

"So, boys," she asked teasingly, "How exactly did you manage to get lost on a simple camping trip?"

Sulu and Chekov turned visibly pale, much to Uhura's amusement. They glanced at each other, then back at her.  
"Well," Chekov began, thinking back to Yosemite...

_x-x-x_

"Vell, ciptian, ve vere just thinking - You three get along so vell - and ve vouldn't vant to get in your vay."  
"Yeah, and we'll probably end up meeting along the way anyway."  
It was a beautiful summer's day in Yosemite. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Chekov and Sulu stood opposite Kirk, Spock and McCoy. The former two grinned innocently. Kirk looked between his two closest friends, then back at the two younger men.  
"I think that's _logical_ reasoning, you two. Don't you think so, Spock?" While the medical officer on his left suppressed a snort, the Vulcan on his right raised a disapproving eyebrow. Kirk returned the look with a grin on his face, then turned back to Sulu and Chekov. "Of course, gentlemen," he told them. The two men grinned at each other, and Kirk put out a hand. "Just - try not to get lost?"  
Chekov gasped in mock horror. "Why, ciptain!" he cried, "I am _insulted_! I am a navigator, you know!" Beside him, Sulu chuckled.  
"I'm sure we'll be just fine, captain," he agreed. "In any case, we've got out of worse scrapes than being lost in a forest."

Kirk lifted an eyebrow and nodded. "True, commander, but be careful all the same."  
"Will do, sir," Sulu assured him. After exchanging farewells, the two groups separated - Kirk and co. headed towards the western mountains, Sulu and Chekov north, further into the forest.

Sulu led the way, hopping over rocks and pushing his way through foliage.  
"Sulu, are you sure this is the right way?" Chekov asked nervously.  
"Hmm?" asked Sulu, slowing his pace, "You're the navigator; you tell me."  
"Vat?" Chekov asked incredulously, "But you're the one leading the way!"  
"Only because you let me, Pavel," Sulu reasoned. "And just how many times have you managed to get us lost?" Chekov looked visibly insulted, and reprimanded his partner.  
"Hey! Getting lost vas never my fault."  
"But you couldn't get us back on track, eh, Pavel? Remember that time we got stuck on the other side of the galaxy, and we had to get the Medusan ambassador to put us back? And we hadn't moved far at all?" Sulu turned to Chekov and winked.  
"One time, Hikaru," Chekov pointed out.  
"Many times." Sulu raised an eyebrow at Chekov pointedly, but put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder when he saw the Russian's adorable pout. "But I'm sure you are a much better looking navigator than Kollos, Pavel." Sulu winked again, and Chekov shrugged. "Well, the sight of Kollos' ugliness sends men crazy, Hikaru."  
"Yeah. The sight of you isn't _quite _that bad." Chekov gasped in mock affrontation, but couldn't help grinning in reply to Sulu's broad smile.

The two men laughed as the helmsman led the navigator through the trees. With a small yelp, Chekov stumbled over a particularly large tree root and faceplanted on the warm soil. His quiet Russian mutter was muffled by the dirt, and Sulu chuckled as he squatted beside him. "Don't laugh, Sulu," Chekov warned as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "I could put you in the brig for insulting a superior officer." This comment only served to make Sulu chuckle harder.  
"It wasn't always that way, mister," he joked. "Remember those old days on the Enterprise? I was commander: you a mere ensign."  
"And I have been a First Officer since then - _commander_ - so no jokes."  
"Oh yeah?" Sulu asked haughtily. "I'll be the captain of my own ship some day. Maybe even the _Excelsior. _You'll see." Chekov scoffed, and Sulu grinned as he offered a hand to help Chekov up. After pushing himself up onto his knees, Chekov accepted the hand. "In any case," Sulu continued as he pulled Chekov up, "We're on shore leave, so-" Chekov yelped again as Sulu pulled him off balance, and he fell into his junior officer's well muscled arms. "-I can do anything I want."

"Meester Sulu, please!" Chekov exclaimed. He pushed himself back into balance with Sulu's shoulders, and looked around nervously. "Someone vill see us." Sulu laughed and took the Russian's hand.  
"C'mon, Chekov. We're in the middle of the forest. Relax!" Sulu grinned, and his infectious smile encouraged Chekov to do the same. The two men then continued their journey. Before very long, however, Chekov looked around nervously before tapping Sulu on the shoulder.

"Hikaru, the path vas back that vay. If ve don't get back to it, ve vill get lost!"  
"With a top grade navigator like you, Pavel, there's no fear of that happening." Chekov shrugged, playing along with Sulu's flattery. "Besides," Sulu turned and placed his hand under Chekov's chin. "It means we won't get _found_."  
"Very vell, Hikaru," Chekov replied narrowing the space between him and his partner, "But if ve get lost and have to get picked up because ve can't find our vay back to the rendevouz coordinates, I vill be _very_ annoyed." Sulu narrowed his eyes in a sarcastic smile before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Chekov's.

"_Relax_, Pavel. We're not going to get lost."

_x-x-x_

Back on the Enterprise, Chekov's cheeks turned decidedly pink and after a quick glance at Sulu, he grinned unconvincingly at Uhura.

"There vas no big reason."

"Yeah," Sulu agreed immediately. "We just got lost. Silly us."

The two men laughed nervously, and Uhura looked suspiciously between them, pursing her lips. She then burst into laughter. "Sure, boys," she joked. She leaned forward and with a sly wink whispered: "Your secret's safe with me."


End file.
